


Your Eyes

by haunt_dog



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Gender Neutral Producer, Mild Possessive Thoughts, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunt_dog/pseuds/haunt_dog
Summary: Hideo reflects on his affinity for the Producer's eyes.





	Your Eyes

What was it about the Producer’s eyes that entranced him? In his moments of rest, Hideo would often find himself mesmerized in thought, thinking about those eyes. The way they flicked about the shadows of those around them, filled with such a passion and determination despite being often described as “sullen” or “dead”. He didn’t understand how everyone else couldn’t see it.

How could he not become acquainted with those eyes, as they were often strongly affixed to his form at all moments of the day. While the Producer was generally stone-faced, rarely emoting further than light surprise or concern, their eyes were always wandering, and Hideo followed them wherever they went.

As the Producer stood over him a few inches, it was easy to see they had issues with communicating. Their line of sight always landed south, never making contact with Hideo’s. Maybe Hideo became aware of these things because he had an in. He and the Producer had been in a secret relationship for the past handful of months, and while decoding their awkwardly, cryptic behavior was nearly impossible during their first moments of working together, everything seemed to fall into place when paired with the mindset that Producer was utterly infatuated with him. The squeeze of his arms against the end of his sleeves. The small piece of his chest peeking out from the unbuttoned segment of his shirt. The whites of his sharp teeth peeking out so prominently with each syllable. Producer seemed to thoroughly drink in every detail, and while Producer’s demeanor gave nothing away, their eyes said it all.

While he grew an appreciation for the ogling, a yearning still overcame him. A desire that was only satisfied during their rare moments of intimate embrace, but one he longed for on a daily basis. He wanted their eyes to meet his own.

Being a rather socially inept creature, Producer avoided eye contact religiously, instead employing every other effort to appear fully engaged with their idols and potential clients. They were more open to cracking away their stone exterior to present a smile, something that was so uncommon it seemed painful to attempt, than daring to look someone else in the eye. Maybe he was greedy to want this as badly as he did, but it was a thought that constantly echoed in his mind every time they interacted.

Producer, standing to the side, watched him and his group members rehearse their newest song choreography, and he caught on to their little infidelities. Producer’s glance would sometimes escape him, instead holding a few seconds longer on Shingen’s bulging, muscular arms or Kimura’s stomach as it flashed during each small jump. Producer’s wandering eyes were not solely reserved for him, and it left a sour taste in his mouth. This was why he needed their eyes to only see his own.

In their nightly moments of passions, Hideo would pin them between his arms, staring down intensely, searching for their eyes. Producer would show the usual hesitance one did when they were so unaccustomed to matching sights with anyone, but they always found their way to him. It was in these moments that the dull brown of their eyes lit up, and he could see everything behind them and beyond. No other moment felt more intimate. No other moment felt more right. There were sparks of electricity in the air, tingling all along his body.

“Please look at me,” he would beg, still maintaining his hip movements that continued to rock the bed beneath them. Producer’s eyes nervously pry open and meet his face once more. Every second of contact drove him wild. This was his. This was all his. No one else felt this. No one else experienced this. The summation of their love was encapsulated in this one act – the exchanging of glances. And with that look Hideo reached bliss, tumbling over the edge along with his partner. He could describe it as intense, but he felt no word was truly strong enough to say how he felt in those moments.

Soaking in the euphoric afterglow, his hand brushes along the side of Producer’s face, following the curve of the moonlight shimmering against their sweat drenched skin. Their eyes flutter open, meeting his once more with uncharacteristic, love-drunk confidence. What was it about the Producer’s eyes that entranced him? They were so average, and yet everything about them was extraordinary. And they were his solely to enjoy.


End file.
